


【贺红】君子六艺—御（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※君子六艺，四曰御。※释义：御，本意指驾驶马车的技术，引申为在政治、领导、管理等领域的“驾驭学”。※预警：非常不科学请不要在意！（PS：我本人只骑过一次马，且凭借本能把它骑得贼他妈嗨差点一起变成脱缰野马和野人。





	【贺红】君子六艺—御（ABO/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ※君子六艺，四曰御。  
> ※释义：御，本意指驾驶马车的技术，引申为在政治、领导、管理等领域的“驾驭学”。  
> ※预警：非常不科学请不要在意！（PS：我本人只骑过一次马，且凭借本能把它骑得贼他妈嗨差点一起变成脱缰野马和野人。

“挑一匹你喜欢的。”倚身马厩旁，贺天冲里扬下巴，眼含笑意。  
十米开外，一匹鬃毛泛红的骏马扬蹄长咴。莫关山双目含光，不做犹豫：“就它了！”

贺天了解莫关山，因此后者很少抗拒他的提议。  
周末清晨，Alpha懒洋洋地揉着Omega的碎发：“莫仔，想不想去骑马？”  
半秒前还在赖床的红毛蹭地坐直：“想！”半晌又泄了气，“可我不会。”  
“你老公是吃干饭的？”坏笑着拦腰扛起莫关山，贺天抱着气急败坏捶他背的小红毛进了浴室，“往上点，再大力。”

尽管有贺天坐镇，莫关山还是被全副武装。  
“干吗这么麻烦？”穿惯了宽松休闲装的莫关山不自在地踢腿，“这裤子好紧，还硬。”  
贺天任劳任怨地帮他系皮带：“为了安全。你总不想从马上摔下来时没有任何防护吧。”  
“你会让我从马上摔下来么？”  
“不会。”  
“那不就得了！”  
大功告成，贺天后撤一步，吹了声俏皮的口哨。  
“看屁啊？！”  
“对。”

说是让莫关山随便挑，即便自诩比他本人更了解他，贺天也没料到这初生牛犊彪得一上来就选了最烈的那匹。  
一把拽住跃跃欲试的莫关山，贺天摇头：“那匹太野，出了名的危险。咱换一匹。”  
“我不。”莫关山愣是头都没回，“老子跟它有眼缘，就要它。”  
不好扫莫关山的兴，贺天只能被他拽过去。小红毛兴致冲冲地踱近，冲一旁死死拽着缰绳的工作人员放话：“请问我可以骑它吗？”  
试图驯马的工作人员是马场的老员工，对贺天甚是相熟，自然也提前摸清莫关山的身份：“…不是我说，莫先生，赤兔是我们场最难驯服的马匹，就连您身后的贺先生都不好骑它。您身为初学者，建议还是择一匹稍为温顺的为好。”  
这话不说还好，一说莫关山更是来劲：“连贺天都驯不服？！什么都别说我今天骑定它了！”说着乐呵呵地向马厩中伸手，“老子从小就想骑赤兔马，看来今天能圆梦~”  
贺天被他这一举动惊出冷汗。赤兔咬人的案例不在少数，他不敢想莫关山万一被咬伤了他能干出什么事来。  
出人意料，方才暴躁的马匹居然难得温顺地低下头，长长的睫羽扫得莫关山手心发痒。  
“你们是不是在耸人听闻啊？”顺着赤兔红棕色的鬃毛，莫关山扭头冲贺天和工作人员眨巴眼，“我觉得它挺乖的啊？”  
“.…..”

替莫关山把着缰绳，贺天比他更紧张。  
按照贺天的指令，小红毛脚踩马镫、手撑马鞍，并不怎么费力就翻身上马。  
缰绳交给他，贺天不太放心地后撤半步：“嗯，现在试着前进。小腿敲打马腹，注意一定要轻。”  
轻夹小腿，莫关山期待满满地捏紧缰绳。  
赤兔踏了踏前蹄，喷响鼻息。  
莫关山不甘心，重新尝试，嘴里附和着气势十足的“驾！”。  
骏马直接低头吃起了草。  
小红毛耍起性子，赖在赤兔身上使劲浑身解数，愣是不能让安静的马匹前进一步。  
故意无视贺天的憋笑，莫关山从马身上翻下，绕至身前气哼哼地点它脑壳：“你怎么回事？刚才不挺听话的吗？！”  
赤兔舔舔鼻子，朝马厩方向瞄一眼，扭头走了。  
嘿。这马真是稀奇，莫关山本还想追上去，被贺天拦住，“你知足吧，从没有人初见就能安稳地上它马背，你是第一个。”  
“真的假的？”莫关山将信将疑。  
“千真万确。走，我带你骑骊珠。”半拖半抱地把莫关山扛走，贺天带他来到一匹通体墨黑的高大骏马跟前，“骊珠在马场的名气可不比赤兔小。怎样？漂亮吧？”

被贺天忽悠着一起骑上骊珠，莫关山还沉溺在“我究竟是不是个颜狗”的自省中。  
贺天、赤兔、骊珠，怎么看见养眼的玩意儿就走不动道呢？  
“想什么呢？”胸口紧贴莫关山后背，贺天不怀好意地顶胯，骊珠却因为这个动作忽地加快步伐。  
马镫被贺天踩住，双脚悬空的莫关山被突如其来的变速惊得攥紧缰绳，骊珠不满地放缓速度。  
“缰绳别拽这么死。”抖开他手心的皮绳，贺天包着莫关山的手，轻牵缰绳两侧。Omega被Alpha完整护在怀中，心跳因尝试新事物而兴奋加速，柠檬味信息素不受控制地泄露。  
贺天下腹被撩起一阵邪火，他暗了眼色，松开右手的缰绳，转而搂住莫关山劲瘦的腰。  
对此莫关山全无在意，他只当是贺天在保护，目视前方摇晃脚丫好不开心。  
Alpha的大手在Omega腰际小幅度来回抚摸，莫关山被他挠得痒，摆臂后甩一肘子呵斥别闹。接下这一击的贺天闷着哼了声，倒不是因为疼，而是莫关山股缝处的拉链结实地蹭过贺天起了反应的小兄弟，受制于布料的欲望青筋跃动。暗自呼气，贺天不安分地揉搓起莫关山被马术裤包裹得紧俏的臀瓣。

屁股上妖爪作乱，威士忌信息素也愈发浓烈，莫关山被贺天撩拨得双腿发软，不太夹得紧马肚。他松开右手，与贺天一人执一段缰绳，向后挥舞试图打掉Alpha不安分的大手：“骑马呢瞎摸什么！”  
贺天不作答，而是勾着莫关山的皮带单手将他往上提，同时并拢大腿，让Omega的臀部与马鞍间隔些许。  
“你在干什么？”警觉地钳住贺天的右手，重心不稳使莫关山根本不敢回头，“我裤子上什么东西？”  
“没什么，宝贝儿。”自身后围抱莫关山的左手放松地牵执皮绳，贺天托着莫关山圆翘的屁股又把人往上颠颠，“不想摔下来就别乱动。”  
莫关山几乎骑坐在贺天身上。骊珠碎步奔跑，速度不快却足以让马术初学者胆战心惊：“这是在马上…你…你别乱来…”  
身后的男人低声轻笑，拉下莫关山股缝处的拉链，轻而易举地撕破内裤，将身下那根蓄势待发的粗大抵至Omega因紧张而骤缩的湿润穴口。  
“轻点儿。”贺天啃噬莫关山红得发烫的耳廓，“别把老公坐断了。”

苍天可鉴，贺天是想慢慢深入的。  
奈何骊珠不给力。  
换句话说，太给力，也没错。  
整座跑马场广阔平坦，它偏偏在此时跨越一渠浅浅沟壑。纯粹意外，贺天的阴茎“噗呲”没入尚显紧致的温柔乡。  
莫关山差点扑骊珠颈子上。牢记缰绳不能拽得太死，他于紧要关头松开皮绳，薅住一把亮黑鬃毛。  
骊珠不高兴地甩头，喷了个响鼻加大步距。贺天果断搂紧莫关山，单臂制缰绳，将骊珠的速度限制在可控范围内。  
彼时莫关山的重心全部倚在贺天身上，双手无处可抓，只得当救命稻草般死死揪着贺天的衣角：“贺天！这太过了！你他妈给我拿出来！”  
入口的猎物哪有吐出来的道理。贺天不依，继续有节奏地收拢小腿并送胯：“别那么紧张，莫仔。我抱着你，不会掉下去的。”  
“这他妈，是掉不掉下去，的问题？！”莫关山的声音都扭曲得失了真。马背上颠簸巨大，不用他动，身体都在重力作用下起起伏伏，就算有贺天勾着，Alpha狰狞的阴茎也在Omega体内大开大合地进出。怒吼被这非人的震动顶得断断续续，莫关山在心里咬牙切齿，待会儿下马了一定要把狗日的贺天千刀万剐：“我们，在骑马！在马，背上！你他妈，疯啦？！”  
“爽吗，莫仔？”贺天跟聋了似的选择性失聪，“我骑马，你骑我，刺不刺激？”  
“刺激你，大爷！”极度恐惧叠加悚人快感，莫关山紧绷的情绪终于崩盘，谩骂中掺杂抹不去的哭腔，“放老子，下来！老子不要…呜…狗鸡…就知道…呜…欺负我…”  
听着莫关山声儿不对，贺天蓦地收紧缰绳。骊珠长咴一声扬起前蹄，体位变化让莫关山实打实把贺天坐了个底儿穿。龟头挤进生殖腔，Alpha引以为傲的耐力在Omega的肠道从未有过的挤压力度中不复存在。莫关山被贺天射了一肚子，眼泪淌了自己一脖子。

贺天做好了被下马的莫关山扇一耳光的准备，可Omega只是用手臂捂住自己的脸，连抽噎都是无声。  
把骊珠拴在附近，贺天抱着莫关山寻了颗树坐下。Omega窝在Alpha怀里把自己蜷成球，闷着打哭嗝的模样把贺天心疼坏了。  
“我错了，莫仔。”自责地搂紧他，贺天不断亲吻莫关山露在外面的通红耳廓，低声求他原谅，“对不起。我本来只想逗你玩玩，没想到把你吓成这样…我真的错了，你骂我、打我，怎么都行，绝不还手！但别自己一个人闷着，你知道我受不了…”  
莫关山双臂绕膝，把头深深埋进腿间，无动于衷。  
“莫仔…宝贝儿…我求求你…理我一下好不好…”贺天绵密的吻落在莫关山耳朵、后颈、头发上，可Omega像受了惊的蚌，说什么都不愿再打开。  
忽地，一个柔软湿润的物体覆上莫关山手背，Omega颤了颤，犹疑着露出一双哭得通红的眼睛。  
是骊珠。  
见莫关山愿意理它，骊珠试探地上前一步，又温柔地舔舐莫关山湿漉漉的眼睑。  
小红毛显然没料到它会来这一招，条件反射地往后缩，却因露出整张脸被它舔得更欢。  
“...好了、好了…别舔了！”哭笑不得地捏住骊珠的嘴，气喘吁吁的莫关山这才后知后觉，他刚才一直在往贺天怀里躲。  
一把将其推开，莫关山手脚并用地从贺天怀里爬起来，刚松开手双膝一软就往地上跪，被贺天稳稳捞住。  
“你一个人不行。”不顾莫关山的推搡把人抱上马，贺天心安理得地承受他的捶打，“我们先回去，到家了你让我跪啥就跪啥，键盘搓衣板任你挑。”  
“…你给我滚去跪榴莲！”  
贺天眼都不眨：“行。”  
“不！不要榴莲！跪方便面！不准碎！”  
“你说了算。”

FIN.


End file.
